


Fancy Shmancy

by LittleRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fancyness, Fluff and stuff, Funny, Other, Parties, Tiny food XD, Two children messing around, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Hannah and Robyn go to a fancy party being thrown by Thomas' family for the school. Of course it was super uptight and fancy, so let's see how that goes.





	Fancy Shmancy

"PUT ON THE TIE!!!" Hannah screeched, chasing Robyn down the hallway of Washington's house. She had lived there ever since her father lost copustody and went to jail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Robyn yelled back.

"IT'S A FANCY PARTY!!!" Hannah finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground and forcefully put the tie on him "THERE."

"I thought you didn't like dressing up!" Robyn  said, crossing his arms with a pout.

"I don't." Hannah responded, dusting off her dress "For regular occasions, this isn't a regular occasion it's a party being thrown by Thomas Jefferson and you know very well going in shorts and a t-shirt will not go well for you."

"Yeah you're right..." Robyn grumbled.

(Hannah is wearing dis btw: https://www.google.com/search?q=party+dress&client=safari&hl=en-us&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjei4bni_PgAhWiSt8KHc9eB0cQ_AUoAnoECA4QAg&biw=1024&bih=672&dpr=2#imgrc=PjlJJaaAI2nz9M

"I know I am." Hannah pat his shoulder "Thanks for noticing!"

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know."

~~~

"Who the hell makes food this tiny!?" Hannah was examining the food on the buffet table with a bewildered look "This isn't a cake! It an effing crumb!" Hannah narrowed her eyes at the bite size cake.

"I didn't think you'd be one to be triggered by a tiny cake, Hannah." Robyn who, was checking his drink for alcohol, said with a tone of amusement "It's a party thrown by Jefferson remember? It's _fancy_." he mimicked her earlier tone mockingly.

"Robyn I swear to God!" Hannah threw her cake at him.

Robyn, surprisingly, caught the cake in his mouth "Wow did you see that?" Robyn said with a goofy smile.

Hannah rolled her eyes, but was still amused "Yeah... that was pretty cool actually." that's when she spotted John "Robyn it's him! The boy I told you about! How's my hair? Do I look like a toad!?"

Robyn raised an eyebrow "Why do girls always get to worked up over- AH IT'S JONAH!!!"

"Okay, if I go talk to John, you have to talk to Jonah." Hannah proposed.

Robyn looked at Hannah, then at Jonah, then at Hannah, then at Jonah "But I don't wanna."

"You sound like a baby."

"I AM A BABY, HA!"

Hannah scoffed with fake annoyance, she looked back at John "Well Imma do it anyway. I am obviously the more mature one here."                                                  "

"Says the girl who just threw a cake at me!"

 

==========

 

It's shorter than I wanted but the link to Hannah's dress made the page all wonky and I didn't feel like dealing with it so it's shorter XD This isn't proof read because of said link thing, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


End file.
